The White Rose in Red Snow
by The3Ryans
Summary: As Ruby struggles with the academic work of Beacon, Weiss tries to be the best team mate she can. However when one of Ruby's old friends from Signal is suddenly murdered, and the threat of the both Grimm and White Fang growing. Will Ruby step with the support of all her friends? And which friends would turn on her instead? White Rose pairing with other parings too. Lots of OC's!
1. Chapter 1

"_When the Human Race came to be, the Grimm fought them for dominance. When the Faunus came the humans also fought for dominance. So tell me... how are we so different?"_

Ruby Rose walked down the streets of Vale with a piece of paper in her hand. She had decided to go find a present for Weiss as it was her birthday coming up very soon. Not that Weiss told Ruby when her birthday was, she never told anyone. Ruby wondered why Weiss kept it to herself, but would love to see the surprised look on her face when she gave Weiss her present. The was one problem... she didn't know what to get the ice princess. Before she left Beacon she researched all the antique and upper class shops in the hopes to find something there that Weiss may like. Once she wrote them all down on a piece of paper she began her hunt.

After many twists and turns down pathways she made it to the upper class district where all the shops listed reside. Ruby immediately felt way out of her element. Everyone was dressed so smartly and those that walked past her looked down upon her as if she was a street rat. She didn't want to remain here and decided the quicker she got to the shops the sooner she could leave this place. The first on her list was an antique shop, 'Upper class people like old stuff right?' She thought to herself. So she pressed on, ignoring the stares she got from the rich snobs. Watching how all these people acted she was glad that Weiss wasn't like them... Not any more at least... not most of the time... some of the time... She was improving and that was something to be happy about. From not wanting anything to do with Ruby to hating her to now being partners and friends, at least she hoped Weiss considered her a friend now. If not then maybe a birthday present would sway her.

She continued down the path until she arrived at her first stop. It was an antique shop that prized itself with old décors that you would find in castles and mansions. 'This would be perfect for Weiss! It would remind her of home' She thought and walked in. The smell of dust hit Ruby's nose mercilessly yet not a speck of dust was to be seen anywhere, must be the smell of old things she thought. The Antique shop had a dark red wall with old patterns running down the beams that kept the shop standing. The floor was decorated with the same colour red on the walls but with golden flower in the middle, it's roots stretching out in all direction. Ruby began looking around on the walls and shelves, much to the disdain of the Antique Dealer who didn't like how 'common' Ruby looked. As she browsed the shelves she stumbled upon a old Shield that hung from the wall. Although there were a few shields on the walls, this one in particular happen to what what looked like the Schnee family crest. The shield was old, worn and looked like it hadn't been used in hundreds of years. Ruby thought that not only would it be returning something that once belonged to the family but it would also remind her of home.

"Erm excuse me. How much is it for the shield up there?" Ruby asked the dealer politely.

"Fifteen Thousand Lien," he answered. It was like the world around her shattered like glass when she heard the price. She didn't even have one thousand Lien in her name, let alone ten thousand. Knowing the price range of stores like these now and the disapproving glare from the dealer she decided it was best not to linger any longer. So she walked towards the door and upon reaching it, sprinted out the store, leaving rose petals where she stood, much to the annoyance of the dealer. Ruby slowed down to a walk and sighed. She may not be able to afford it but she will make frequent visits to that shop to make sure no one buys it. Maybe not for her birthday, but one day, she will get her that shield. Ruby took out the list once more, there were still other shops to find and hopefully they would be in her budget range.

"Well... that was a huge waste of time...," Ruby sighed with her head hung low. She went to every shop in the district and just like the first, they were all out of her price range. Not to mention she was treated like a lowly rat by the snobs of the district. She fell to her knees in frustration and sighed. "Who am I kidding, Weiss wouldn't like anything I'd give her anyway..."

"So why buy for her?"

Ruby turned to look into an alleyway to see a figure sitting on a pile of crates. His hair was black and scruffy like Jaune's, however if it weren't for the silver highlights at the end of his bangs she wouldn't have been able to see him. Hidden in the shadows he wore a black robe that covered his sickly white skin. Ruby looked cautiously at the boy, from what she could tell he seemed to be Yang's age.

"Who are you?" Ruby asked, her hand inching closer to Crescent Rose. A normal reaction when a suspicious looking stranger appears from alleyways.

"Why go through the effort, the wasted breaths in finding a present for someone that would simple slam it back in your face," he asked her. Since the shadowed person seemed to be relaxing on the crates and not showing any signs that he was hostile, Ruby thought about the question. Why was she going through the effort of buying Weiss a birthday present when she gave no reason to? She was quick to scold Ruby of the smallest things. Pay attention to class, stop slacking on homework, drilling her during practice, even Yang was getting fed up of Weiss. But Ruby knew why she kept drilling her, why she disciplined her and pushed her. It was because on the second night of beacon Weiss made a promise to her. To be the best team mate she'll ever have. Sure to others it looked like Weiss was bullying her. But to Ruby, Weiss was making her a better person, a better huntress, a better leader. Weiss was Ruby's friend, her best friend no doubt. Despite all her flaws, she wouldn't have the ice princess any other way. She was her partner.

"Because she's my best friend... she puts herself out to try and make me a better person. I'm grateful she's my partner and will always be. But it's not enough, so that's why I need to get her a present. Not just for her... but for me too," Ruby finally answered.

"Hmmm... you seem to care about her a lot," he said looking down. He seemed very off to Ruby, very unsettling.

"Well... I care about all of my friends," Ruby said with a smile.

"I've never felt that... care... nor do I know how to give it," he muttered. Ruby tilted her head to the side.

"Don't you have friends?" she asked curiously. Maybe he was like Penny, weird but friendly.

"No," he quickly answered, clenching his fist. Ruby then looked in pity at the strange boy. She decided to approach him, still cautious.

"What's your name?" Ruby asked again.

"You could call me Jacob. It's a name I favour," he replied. Ruby decided not to press him for his real name and instead let out a sigh.

"Well, I'm Ruby. I guess I'll see you later," Ruby bid farewell with a smile and turned to leave.

"I may not have experience in this... but from what I've seen... and read... the best gifts are those that you put your heart, mind and effort to, not your Lien," Jacob called out to her. Ruby stopped for a moment to let the advice sink in. Of course! It was so obvious! Lien should have never been an issue. Ruby had to make Weiss a birthday present, and she knew exactly what to make. Ruby looked over her shoulder to Jacob with a huge smile on her face.

"Thanks! See you around... friend!" Ruby called back with emphasis on the word friend then with her semblance sped off, leaving a trail of rose petals. It only took a few moments before she finally arrived at Beacon. Taking a moment to catch her breath she went in to find the dorm room of team RWBY. Upon entering her room she found that none of her team mates where here. She assumed Yang would be out clubbing with Blake, or Blake would be in the library reading her books. But Weiss not being here was a bit strange. Normally she would be studying at the desk in the corner of the room. Ruby walked over to the desk, knowing that she should finish the homework she needs to hand in tomorrow. Although concerned about the whereabouts of her partner, she knew she'd be able to take care of herself and that she'd be back in no time. Ruby sat down and pulled out her homework, it was an essay for Professor Oobleck about the Battle of Fort Castle. She knew the basic history, but this essay was asking for historian quality knowledge, well... according to Ruby.

An hour went by and she barely wrote anything down. Ruby was tired, irritated and fed up of the essay. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't do it. She was struggling enough in the class and staying up late to make up for it. But now this essay being thrown into the mix sent her mind in a panic. This was just too difficult and impossible for her to complete, she was close to literally exploding. She shut her book and decided to take a few deep breaths to calm down. She didn't want to let her team know how much she was struggling. What kind of leader would she be if she was found lacking. Suddenly the door opened and Weiss walked in.

"Hey Weiss, where were you?" Ruby asked with a tired smile, happy that a distraction from work walked in.

"I was overseeing a school delivery. The Schnee Dust Corporation came with boxes of dust for the staff, as a representative of both parties I felt it was my solemn duty to be present," she explained proudly. Weiss looked to her partner then her proud look was replaced with a scowl as she looked at Ruby's tired face. Her eyes were bloodshot and she looked to be struggling to keep them open.

"Ruby you look like a little child that's up passed her bedtime. You should get yourself into bed and sleep," Weiss said crossing her arms. If Ruby was panicking before, it was nothing compared to now. She was being instructed to go sleep with her essay incomplete and to be handed in tomorrow. The feeling of the failing grade being put on her work hit her thoughts so hard it may as well be physically stamped on her forehead.

"I... I'm fine Weiss... really,"Ruby tried to reason. Before Weiss could respond the door opened again and Yang and Blake made their return.

"Hey Ruby, Weiss, what's going on?" Yang eyed Weiss suspiciously with her arms crossed, immediately assuming Weiss was having a go at Ruby again for probably the smallest thing.

"Ah Yang, look at your sister. Don't you agree she needs some sleep?" Weiss asked pointing at Ruby. Yang looked over to Ruby to see her pleading puppy dog eyes. Normally Yang would fall victim to this, however she could clearly see Ruby's tired eyes despite her efforts to put up her puppy dog look.

"Weiss is right Ruby, you look like your in desperate need of sleep," Yang finally said.

"Yaaaaaang!" Ruby whined.

"You shouldn't deprive yourself of sleep," Blake pitched in. The universe was acting against Ruby. She couldn't tell them that she hadn't finished her essay, or that she was barely getting by academically. Ruby tried to come up with a good reason to avoid going to bed, finding a way to continue her study in secret from Weiss, Blake and Yang who were now back in the dorm room. The library? She didn't think they'd let her go without a good reason and apart from coming clean, she couldn't think of another.

"Ummmm..." Ruby tried to think as hard as her tired mind could. Then it hit her, she could pretend to sleep, keep pinching herself so she doesn't actually fall asleep, wait for the others to sleep and then get back to her studying.

"Okay fine... I'll go to bed," Ruby said with a yawn.

"In fact I think we all should, it's gotten really late and we have classes tomorrow," Weiss said with a nod and walked into the bathroom. Ruby couldn't help but pat herself on the back for coming up with her plan. But to be on the safe side she casually reached for her pencil and concealed it, if pinching didn't work then she could just jab her leg with it. Now, Ruby played the waiting game for her team to fall asleep.

"It took this long for everyone to get into a deep sleep!" Ruby thought as her blood shot eyes looked at the clock that marked quarter past two. Her leg was sore from the pencil stabbing and was pretty sure she stabbed a hole in her Pyjama bottoms too. All this to complete an essay which she thought she'd be able to do if she was determined enough. An outside opinion would immediately say otherwise. None the less she slid out of her bed, careful not to wake any of her team mates and tip toed over to the desk. She sat down, held her pencil at the ready, and... nothing. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't get any thoughts from her head. She tried to write down something, anything but she wasn't happy with it. Not because it was wrong, not because it wasn't explaining anything, but because the spelling and grammar were so bad it was unreadable. She'd rip the paper from her book, screw it up and throw it behind her. Half an hour went by and the floor was almost completely covered by balls of paper. Ruby lost count on how many times she made paper balls but it was this ball in particular that would set in motion a chain of events that would turn Ruby's social life upside down. Because this ball of paper happened to hit Weiss square on the head.

As she was rudely roused from her sleep she rubbed her eyes with a scowl, ready to let the rage of the heiress upon those that dared to wake her. What she saw confused her. The floor was covered with paper balls, one sitting nicely in her pillow too. Her eyes then set upon Ruby at the desk muttering gibberish. She seemed to be writing something. As Weiss looked to the clock to see the time was almost three o'clock her eyes almost bulged out of her head. Now she was fuming, as she turned back to Ruby however a paper ball hit her right in-between her eyes.

"RUBY!" Weiss shouted as quietly as possibly, not to wake up Blake and Yang, but loud enough for Ruby to know she was being shouted at. Ruby spun around quickly, almost jumping out of her skin.

"W-Weiss?!" Ruby stammered. This was it. She failed. Her essay would not be completed. She would fail her classes, fail as a leader, and fail at Beacon. She was way out of her league, she was not ready to be pre-maturely moved ahead two years. She was a kid. A Dunce. A Dolt. Every word Weiss called her, all the words that put her down, not just from Weiss but from everyone. The pressure, the stress, the exhaustion, the classes, the essay, the responsibility of leadership, it all added up to a huge stick of dynamite in her head. At this moment, the fuse ran out. Boom!

"What are you doing awake at this hour?! Why is there paper balls all over the place?! Why did you wake me up at this..." Weiss began but suddenly stopped when she heard the cry. She was temporarily frozen when she saw Ruby's eyes pour with tears, her face that was always happy and smiling, was now full of pain and sadness. The likes of which should never ever be placed on Ruby's face.

"R-Ruby?..." Weiss cautiously called to her. Ruby grabbed her hair with both hands and fell to the floor. Ruby then let out a scream through gritted teeth as she continued to cry. Weiss was snapped out of her frozen state and quickly got out of bed and ran to Ruby's side.

"Ruby!" Weiss called to her in a hushed voice, before quickly looking over to Yang's bed to see her stirring in her sleep. This was a situation she didn't want to be caught in by Yang. If Yang woke up now to see Ruby in the state she's in now and notice Weiss beside her. She'd immediately conclude that Weiss was the one that upset her little sister. Knowing Yang was a break every bone in your body first ask questions later girl, Weiss knew that not only for her health but for the peace of Blake's sleep as well, she needed to get Ruby out of the room. Weiss quickly ran for the door and opened it, stopping just before the light hit Blake and Yang's beds. She then quickly ran back to Ruby and quickly picked her up bridaly and quickly left the room. Weiss kept a quick pace as she walked down the dorm corridor, knowing she wouldn't want Ruby waking anyone else. As Weiss headed towards the lounge she realised that her little leader was very light. Ruby's face pressed hard against Weiss shoulder as Ruby continued to cry hard. A wet patch quickly forming on Weiss nightdress. Finally reaching the lounge she quickly placed Ruby down on a luxurious red sofa in front of a grand fireplace. A portrait of Ozpin above the mantle and two tall windows exposing the crumbled moon that shone down upon the world of Remnant.

"Ruby... it's okay it's okay," Weiss rubbed Ruby's back comforting, keeping a figure of eight pattern.

Ruby continued to cry, although calming down from her horrible screaming, she now kept repeating hurtful statements about herself, some of which were words Weiss used against her.

"I'm a failure!... I'm a dolt!... I'm a dunce!... A child!...Stupid!...Useless!" Ruby continued to belittle herself. Weiss didn't know what to do. She never had to comfort a friend before, heck she didn't even have friends before coming to Beacon. But here she was with someone after a horrible first impression and continually hating on the poor girl, she considered Ruby her friend. And now here she was, needing comforting from a complete breakdown muttering to herself insults that Weiss spat at her in hate. She couldn't help feel guilty inside.

"I don't belong here!... I never should have come here!..." Ruby then said in her crying then for a moment Weiss snapped. A loud resounding slap echoed the lounge, followed by silence. Weiss didn't know why she slapped her just then, but hearing her say that made her really really angry. Even thinking about it kept Weiss fuming. The only good thing to come from this was that it snapped Ruby out of her crying. She just sat there frozen with the tears rolling down her cheek.

"Don't you dare... ever... say that again..." Weiss said quietly but full of venom. "Ruby you are our team leader and you have a place with us here!"

"I don't... I can't lead you properly! I'm failing in class in all lessons because everything is just too hard!" Ruby cried out, holding her face in her arms as she sobbed, her shoulders shuddering up and down with her shaky breaths.

"Failing in class?... what are...," Weiss began, surprised at this statement. Weiss was under the impression that she kept on top of her studies after seeing Ruby fall asleep studying in her bed.

"I was moved ahead two years Weiss... all the school work here is two years ahead of me! I can't understand it and I'm barely keeping above a failing grade. Then this essay comes along and I can't keep up with the classwork and complete the essay. Now the essays to be handed in tomorrow and I haven't finished it! And I tried to complete it but you guys made me go to bed and its still not finished because I can't do it! And now I'm going to fail which means I'm going to be a failure not only as a student but as a leader! I'll be replaced and I'll be removed from Beacon because I'm a failure, a dunce, dolt, child, stupid, immature..." Ruby rambled on and on as if she didn't need to take a breath, and Weiss listened to every word. The school didn't take into account that she was academically two years behind? They just moved her ahead and gave her a full assault of work that was two years ahead of her? Sure she understood why Ozpin moved her ahead, because Ruby was something special and had the makings of a great huntress. But she was still fifteen years old in a school of seventeen and eighteen years. She got really angry at Ozpin and glared at the portrait of him above the fireplace since he wasn't here personally. Weiss however snapped back to Ruby with a glare when she started insulting herself.

"Shut up you... you really are a dolt! If you cannot see that you do belong here!" Weiss grabbed Ruby's shoulders and turned her to face her.

"I told you once that I think you have what it takes to be a great leader. After watching you here over the past weeks I know for a fact that you've got the makings of greatness in you! You will be the greatest huntress of them all one day! But the only failing you have done is not realise that all these great people you and everyone looks up to! They never get there alone!" Weiss kept a serious look at Ruby, her blue eyes piercing into Ruby's silver ones. Weiss unconsciously rubbed away some of Ruby's tears with her thumb. Removing the tears from her red rosy cheeks.

"You have a team Ruby. One that loves you. One that would never think lowly of you. One that is always ready to help you. All you need to do is ask us... ask me," Weiss spoke softly then looked down. Ruby was stunned by what Weiss said to her. Hearing what Weiss thought about Ruby made her not know what to think.

"How else can I be the best team mate you'll ever have... I guess I fail at that... since I didn't even know you were going through this," Weiss said sadly.

"Weiss..." Ruby finally said. The last thing she wanted added on all her problems was that she caused Weiss to be upset. Suddenly Weiss looked up with a determined look.

"I am going to make it up to you. I will fix this for you. I'll use all the power of my family's name if I have to. You belong here Ruby... you've affected those around you by being yourself. I be damned if I'm going to let you leave here without a fight," Weiss promised. At first Ruby was silent, but then she started to laugh, then she began to laugh really hard which confused Weiss greatly.

"R-Ruby?" she exclaimed. Ruby just couldn't get the thought that after all the time at the start of the year, how much Weiss hated Ruby and wanted her gone. Now here she was promising that she'll never let her leave. It just seemed so ironic that Ruby found it hilarious.

"H-How dare you! Here I am trying to set things right and trying to be your best team mate and here you are laughing at me? How very disrespectful! You are an insufferable..." Weiss completely froze. She let out a light gasp as her body tensed up. Ruby had wrapped her arms around the ice princess in a hug. Weiss had no idea how to react, as she had never felt a hug since she was but a small child.

"Thank you... Weiss... Your not just my best team mate... your my best friend too," Ruby's words sounded so genuine and full of care as they sunk into Weiss. Best friend... she was Ruby's best friend. That though repeated itself inside Weiss's mind. Weiss awkwardly lifted her arms and awkwardly placed them on her back. Weiss just looked awkward with her attempt to hug her. Ruby smiled and gave Weiss a squeeze, it wasn't has hard as Yang's but she didn't care. As Ruby let go of her she let out a tired yawn.

"Okay... I think we both should get back to sleep. Forget your essay Ruby. I'll take care of it," Weiss said as she stood up.

"Hey erh... Weiss?" Ruby's little voice called to her. "Could you not...erm... tell anyone about this?...Especially Yang?" Weiss looked back to Ruby with a confused look.

"I'll need to speak to Ozpin and teachers to fix this Ruby," Weiss explained, wondering why she'd want to keep this a secret.

"I know... I mean... please don't tell the rest of the team... our friends... and Yang... especially Yang... please?" Ruby pleaded to the heiress.

"Not Yang? Why wouldn't you tell your sister this?" Weiss asked in surprise. Ruby and Yang were inseparable, Yang thought the world of Ruby, if she was in trouble Yang would be the first to pull her our gauntlets a blazing. Why keep her out of the blue?

"I don't want her to worry about me. Having to focus on me and my problems more than her own. She'd also over-react and make a big deal out of it, then everyone would know. I just want to be a normal student here, I really don't want to walk down corridors with people whispering 'that's the girl that broke down'. Just promise me you won't say anything," Ruby held her hands together, praying to the Schnee. Weiss understood where she was coming from, after all Ruby did want to look like a normal student to her classmates and not some special girl that got moved up two years.

"Okay. I promise I won't tell Yang. The only people I'll tell are Ozpin and your teachers. No one will know from my lips," Weiss promised, in which Ruby smiled in relief.

"Now come on... let's get some sleep," Weiss then said in her normal snappy tone and began her walk to their dorm room. Ruby happily complied as she let out a yawn again. Weiss quietly opened the door so as to not wake the other half of team RWBY. Weiss got into bed and Ruby climbed up into her bunk, making the bed swing for a moment. Weiss tensed up as she saw the bed swing, in fear that it was going to fall on her.

"Ruby... one of these days we are going to buy actual bunk beds, before either you kill me or Yang kills Blake," Weiss groaned as the bunk above her stopped swinging.

"Aww... I like my bunk..." Ruby complained quietly, causing the heiress to sigh.

"Dolt...Go to sleep," Weiss snapped quietly and turned to her side. Before she fell asleep the last thing she heard from the bunk above her was Ruby's sleepy voices.

"Goodnight...best friend."

Ruby turned in her sleep as the sun light shone on her face. Reluctantly she opened her eyes to the morning that had arrived. Feeling the effects of staying up late she groaned and pulled the covers over her hed.

"Good Morning Ruby~" Yang sang from her bed. She was already dressed in her usual attire polishing Ember Celica. Blake was also dress, reading her book on her bed. Ruby groaned as she pulled her head back out from her covers.

"Yikes, didn't you get a good night sleep?" Yang said as she jumped down from her bed, walking towards Ruby.

"I erh... had a rough night...," Ruby meekly said, which wasn't a lie.

"I'll say, those bags under your eyes, you look worse than the ice princess," Yang commented as she poked Ruby's sleep bags. Causing Ruby to swat away Yang's hands.

"Where is Weiss?" Ruby asked groggily as she scratched her head then let out a yawn.

"She went off saying she had business to discuss with Ozpin. Better her away than here to find an excuse to complain about you," Yang said as she walked over to the small kitchen area and grabbed a cup of hot chocolate.

"She doesn't find excuses to moan at me...," Ruby moaned quietly, knowing this would lead to a conversation she didn't want to hear. Especially after what happened last night.

"Yes she does. Ruby why can't you see that all she wants is to be leader and is going to whine and moan until she does. She's not a friend she's a b...," Yang was interrupted as the door opened, Weiss entered the dorm and closed the door behind her.

"So... your business concluded?" Yang asked sarcastically, causing Weiss to scowl at her.

"As a matter of fact it is. When I set out to fix something, it gets fixed. This problem I have is now being looked at," Weiss said with her nose held high as she walked towards Ruby. "As for you, why are you still in bed?" Ruby could see Yang glare at the back of Weiss's head.

"I...I was just..." Ruby mumbled, trying to find an answer.

"You just lucky that you've been excused for the day by Professor Ozpin, otherwise you would have had an earful," Weiss pulled out a letter, stating as such. Ruby, Yang and even Blake, looked in confusing to Weiss. As Ruby took the letter she looked to Weiss to see something that she never seen before. Weiss was genuinely smiling to Ruby and... was that a wink?

"Why did Ozpin give Ruby a day off?" Yang asked confused. Weiss quickly wiped the secret smile from her face and went back to being normal Weiss.

"Who knows? Not that she deserves a day off," Weiss said as she strutted to the kitchen area to make herself a drink. Yang walked over and gave Ruby her hot chocolate and took the letter to read for herself.

"By the way, you've got a letter Ruby. It seems it's from Signal," Blake suddenly said before returning to her reading. Ruby smiled happily and slid off her bunk, being sure not to spill her hot chocolate and walked to the pile of letters on a set of draws. Yang looked over to Weiss with disdain and crossed her arms, the letter being crushed in her hands.

"So... does this business have anything to do with our team?" Yang asked with fake interest.

"No, just an annoyance that I wanted dealt with," Weiss answered back, stirring her cup with a tea spoon.

"That better not mean Ruby," Yang said, glaring at her again.

"No. This has nothing to do with Ruby, why would I go to the teachers to take care of Ruby?" Weiss asked as she spun around, her cup of tea in hand.

"Oh I don't know... maybe because when it comes to her you act like a b..."

CRASH!

Everyone's heads turn to Ruby, who dropped her cup of hot chocolate. Glass pieces on the floor and it's contents staining the carpet. Ruby's hands were shaking, her shoulders shuddering and more notably, tears were running down her cheeks. All three members of team RWBY went to their leader.

"Ruby! What's wrong?" Yang quickly asked, gripping her shoulders. "Talk to me Ruby... what's wrong? Tell me?" Ruby looked up to her team mates worried expressions. Her tears being replaced with new ones.

"It's... Jake... my friend...h...he's dead..."

_**A/N**_

**Okay, for those that have followed me for a while I shall try to explain everything. If this is your first time reading a fanfic of mine then you don't need to listen to this long rant. :)**

**So! I have been very inactive for a long while, putting many stories on hiatus such as: Forgive and Ribbet, Bounty Eaters, Souls in the Lifestream, The World Breaker and finally Kid's Helper (Mostly Soul Eater fanfics with SITL being crossover of Soul Eater and Final Fantasy 7 and TWB being Haruhi Suzumiya). I am here to tell you guys that sadly I do not see myself continuing any of these stories. My love for Soul Eater was sadly destroyed by the manga's ending and... I've moved on from the fandom. Not only that but the will to actually write fanfics has at the current time... died within me. I only seem to get enjoyment of writing when it's my original work. It sucks I know... so the question is this: Why after saying that... have I started a RWBY fanfic?**

**That is an excellent question... one that I have no idea how to answer. Heck this is even a White Rose story, A yuri. I'm surprised I'm even writing a yuri, let alone a fanfiction again. But then again, who knows... I might end up completing this or it may end up in the discontinued category like my other fanfics.**

**But then again, I may come back one day to finish off the stories I started, who knows what the future holds. What I do know... is that I'm looking forward to see where I take this story :)**

**I hope you enjoy reading this story :)**

**The3Ryans :)**


	2. Chapter 2

"_This world was mine. My creations walked the world, it was their home. Then... you humans invaded my world."_

The ride in the aircraft was deadly silent. After Ruby got the letter one of her friends saying that Jake was dead, Yang took charge of the situation to try and comfort their leader. Her attempts were futile, only succeeding in making Ruby cry quietly compared to her loud bellows. After her attempts she took team RWBY to Professor Ozpin's office to explain the situation. Ozpin agreed for team RWBY to have leave, allowing them to take an immediate flight to Signal. Weiss found it odd that they were allowed to go immediately. Though she knew Ozpin would let Ruby take leave to see her friends but she would have thought that he would wait until the weekend before letting her go. It brought up some warning bells in Weiss mind, making her think there was more to it. A hidden motive. But she didn't want to think too much on it. She let out a sigh as she looked up from her metal seat to Ruby, who was standing on her own looking out the window. The aircraft was flying over the sea to the islands off the coast of Vale, where Signal academy resides. Ruby had been quiet for the entire journey. When Yang failed to cheer her up she sat back down next to Blake, resting her head in her hands with a sigh.

"I can't believe it's happening again..." Yang muttered quietly to herself. Blake's bow twitched and she looked to Yang.

"Happening again?" Blake asked. Weiss looked over to Blake, not hearing what her Faunus team mate whispered.

"Death... Everyone that Ruby's been close to, friends, family, crushes, all of them have ended up killed or died in an accident," Yang explained in a hushed voice, not wanting Ruby to hear. "Even the accident's seemed... fishy too."

"Fishy?" Blake raised an eyebrow.

"Like somebody had something to do with it," Yang finally said. Weiss quickly looked over to Yang as she made her last comment.

"Murders?" Weiss asked. Yang nodded her head slowly as she looked back to Ruby, who hadn't moved from where she stood. Weiss looked back to Ruby and with a sigh she made her way toward her cloaked partner. As she approached she could see Ruby's reflection in the window, her blood shot eyes that had run out of tears to shed. Weiss felt a pain inside her. This was not the Ruby she knew. The Ruby that was always smiling, energetic and childish. She then thought back to what Yang said, how everyone she got close to was killed. How could Ruby be cheerful with all the death she'd seen. Weiss knew the feeling of loosing people you were close to, she lost many family members to the White Fang. Those deaths were part of why Weiss was the way she is. How could the two girls who had the same past, turn out complete opposites.

"He was like you..." Ruby broke the silence and bringing Weiss out of her thoughts. "He would always scold me for acting childish... make sure I kept up with my school work... although... he was less strict than you," Ruby tried to smile at the thought but she couldn't.

"Sounds like a good friend," Weiss replied as she looked out to the sea they flew over.

"The worst thing is... I never was able to send the old gang any letters for weeks... because of always working... I never got to find out how he was doing with the others..." Ruby continued, looking down at her boots.

"Don't do this to yourself. I may not have lost any friends, in fact... before coming here I didn't have any. But I've lost many family members, this you know. I thought about it a hundred times, what I could have said last, what I should have done. In the end it's pointless and the only thing you succeed in doing is making yourself feel worse than you already do," Weiss explained, trying to sound comforting. Ruby remained unchanged.

"Lecturing her again... she can't stop can't she...," Weiss heard Yang complain to Blake behind her. She frowned, now determined to comfort Ruby so she could make Yang bite her words.

"In the end though... all the people we've lost. They never really leave," Weiss then said. It was at this Ruby looked up to Weiss.

"Huh?" Ruby's bloodshot innocent eyes looked to Weiss ice blue eyes with curiosity.

"They remain with us. Watching over us. Part of their soul returns to the dust that gave us life, whereas there's another part that remains to watch over their loved ones and friends. Some don't believe of course... sometimes I question it myself... but in the end, it's comforting to know that your never really alone," Weiss explained. Ruby took everything Weiss said to heart, thinking of all the people she lost and took comfort in the new-found knowledge that she was being looked out for. Not only that, but she felt better that this was coming from Weiss of all people. First last night and now this? Ruby let a smile smile grace her lips and suddenly turned and hugged the snow princess.

"R-Ruby?" Weiss stiffened up at the sudden arms wrapped around her.

"Thanks Weiss... I'm so lucky to have you as a partner," Ruby said as she rubbed her face against Weiss shoulder.

"Of course you are. I am a Schnee after all," Weiss replied sarcastically, causing Ruby to giggle slightly. Blake smiled at the sight of Ruby cheering up, even if temporarily no one should have to witness a girl like Ruby full of grief. The fiery blonde sister however frown disapprovingly at the scene.

"I would have thought you'd be happy to see her cheering up even slightly," Blake commented with a slight frown. Yang sighed in frustration knowing that Blake wouldn't understand even if she tried to explain.

"Come on, tell me what you've got against Weiss. Sure we've all had our odd moments with her, especially me but she has been changing. Probably thanks to Ruby rubbing off on her, but you seem to have a personal vendetta against her. Why?" Blake asked, her amber eyes bearing down upon the yellow main of her partner. Yang sighed, once again her partner was able to read her like the many books she owned.

"Ruby is easily mislead. She constantly needs guidance when it comes to people. She is easily influenced and it has gotten her into so much trouble. Back when she was in Signal Academy she had a group of friends, most of them were a good bunch of kids. Dorks, but a good bunch. But the one rotten apple happened to be Ruby's best friend. This girl was nothing but a trouble maker and had a 'cool' personality and attitude. The type that attracts Ruby's attention. Bad people," Yang explained as she watched Weiss and Ruby talk.

"So you believe that Weiss falls under your view of bad people?" Blake guessed. She then felt the air around her get hot, she knew exactly where it was coming from. Yang clenched her fists together as she glared at the ice princess.

"Of course she is. That girl only cares about wanting to be leader. She's not once shown a bit of kindness towards Ruby, berates her, treats her like garbage and she keeps saying that their friends! It's not right!" Yang continued. Once Blake saw that her partners eyes were turning from lilac to red she immediately pushed Yang against the chair.

"You need to calm down. Right now," Blake said sternly as she held Yang back with her hand firmly keeping pressure in the centre of the blonde team mate. "Do you think Ruby needs this right now. She needs comfort, not a fight." Yang knew Blake was right so she started to take some deep breaths to calm herself down. However fate had other plans as the aircraft jolted to the side suddenly, causing Weiss and Ruby to fall over. The sound of metal breaking echoed and as Weiss was falling she was suddenly pulled to the side and landed on the ground. However when she expected the hard metal floor, she fell some something soft and warm.

"Ah! What in the..." Weiss lifted her head to see that Ruby was underneath her. Soon after she quickly realised that her soft cushion was in fact, Ruby's breast. Weiss eyes widened at the realisation and was once again reminded of the grim fact that her partners still developing chest, was still bigger than her own. She immediately blushed at the compromising position they were in.

"R-RUBY! Why did you pull me?!" Weiss shouted, getting redder and redder by the second. Too shocked, embarrassed and angry to even move from her position, only making her more shocked, embarrassed and indeed, angrier.

"Ow... because...of that," Ruby groaned and pointed towards the wall behind Weiss. At first Weiss was annoyed further by Ruby's groaning. Weiss knew for a certain fact that she was not as heavy as Ruby was insinuating. However when Weiss turned to see what Ruby was pointing at, she saw the familiar huge razor sharp black feathers from her initiation days. On of which one have skewered her if she wasn't pulled away by her partner. Ruby had saved her life.

"A Nevermore?!" Yang shouted as she eyed the row of feathers. Crewmen of the ship ran down the corridor's as the alarms rang across the ship.

"How the hell did that thing get into Vale airspace?!" one of the crew shouted as they began arming themselves with rifles. "What do we do?!"

"Ahem?" Ruby made a light cough, grabbing the attention of the panicked crew. "Well... we've killed one of these things before. I think we can do it again." Ruby looked to her team with a confident smile. All grief and sadness in Ruby was gone, for now at least, now was the time to put aside all distractions and to focus on the matter at hand. Only then will you be able to achieve the upper hand, a lesson well learnt from Weiss. Ruby quickly went to the side door and opened it. Everyone held tight onto the nearest object connected to the ship as the air felt like it was being sucked out of the ship.

"Ruby! What are you doing?!" Weiss shouted, trying to convey her voice over the chaos around her.

"Weiss, Blake, Yang! We're going on top of this ship!" Ruby shouted as she brought forth Crescent Rose. She jumped away from the door and with a running start she jumped out the ship. Once out she held up her scythe as it hooked onto the top of the door frame and swung her up into a back flip, landing onto the top of the ship. She quickly unhooked her scythe and quickly brought it down onto the metal roof, embedding the blade into it and keeping a tight grip else she gets pulled off by the wind. Soon following was Blake, using Gambol Shroud as she swung onto the top of the ship in a similar fashion as Ruby. Weiss quickly followed bouncing off of her glyphs and quickly piercing Myrtenaster into the roof to keep her on.

The three expected Yang to follow in their footsteps however she was no where to be found. Before Ruby could question where Yang was the spoken devil appeared. Instead of following them out the door, she decided to make her own way out, by blowing through the roof instead.

"Yang! We're trying to keep this ship in one piece! Not blow more holes in it!" Weiss complained with a frown.

"Coming up from behind!" Blake shouted as team RWBY saw the Nevermore approaching.

"We can't fight it if we're using our weapons to hold us onto the ship," Yang said as she was holding tightly onto the edge of the hole she created blasting her way up. Suddenly a crewman showed up at the bottom of the hole.

"Hey! Use these! Attach them to your heels! They're magnets!" he shouted as she tossed four pairs up to Yang who caught all. The magnets were curved in the shape of a heel with clamps to attach them to the person. At the bottom there were circular metal pieces that lit up at the bottom, Yang assumed they were the magnets. She didn't bother to learn any more form them, all she needed to know is if she put them on, she can walk on the ship.

"Guys! Make sure to catch!" Yang shouted as she started throwing the magnets to her team. Ruby and Blake caught both magnets successfully, however when Weiss tried to catch, one of her magnets bounced off her fingers and flew away in the wind.

"Damnit," Weiss shouted as she tried to attach her only magnet to her her right foot. The other girls finished attaching the magnets and finally stood up on the ship, freeing their weapons. Their hair blew like crazy and Ruby's cloak whipped around to blow in the direction of the Nevermore gaining speed. All girls were focused and while missing a magnet, Weiss was able to at least stand with her weapon free. The nevermore let out a bellowing screech as it got closer.

"This won't be like the last battle, we need to find a weakness!" Weiss shouted to the others. Ruby thought back to the last fight with a Nevermore. Trying to remember all that they did, all their attacks, all the places on the Nevermore they hit, anything to remember if it showed weakness.

Blake slashed at it's face then down it's spine, which only resulted in making it more angry.

Team RWBY let loose a barrage of everything they had, which resulted in the Nevermore plowing through and destroying the tower they were standing on.

Yang grabbed a hold of it's mouth and fired down it's throat, which resulted... in the Nevermore crashing to the ground! That's it! But it wasn't enough to kill it. Unless anyone would volunteer getting eaten and start slashing at everything from the inside, which Ruby doubted anyone would. But something to stab it through the inside would be a sure way to bring it down. Ruby looked to her team mates to find inspiration until her eye's fell upon Weiss, her partner, heiress to the Schnee Dust Corporation, nicknamed at Beacon the resident ice princess... Wait... ice princess... ice... Ice!

"I have an idea!" Ruby shouted, getting the attention of her team. "Yang, Blake! Fire everything you have. Get it angry and lure it in close. Weiss, you need to get into it's mouth and with your..."

"EXCUSE ME?!" Weiss shrieked at the thought of getting into that monsters mouth. She had no plans to be eaten today.

"Weiss trust me. I'll be with you every step of the way. But we need to get to it's mouth," Ruby said walking over to Weiss and gripping her shoulder. The heiress looked back to the Nevermore getting closer to the ship, the Grimm was indeed getting faster and catching up speed with the ship. She looked back to her fearless leader. Her silver eyes full of certainty and trust, a looked that for the first time in their partnership she couldn't say no to.

"...okay fine. But if I get eaten I'll haunt you for the rest of your life!" Weiss stressed with a frown.

"Great! I wouldn't want you to leaving me," Ruby said the last part more to herself but Weiss heard none the less. She felt a feeling in her chest gripping her tightly at that statement. Despite trying to keep it hidden a small smile broke onto her face with a sigh.

"You dolt...," and with that Weiss' smile was gone. A serious concentrated look masked her face, ready for what was to come.

"Okay! Yang, Blake! Bring it to us!" Ruby shouted.

"Yes sir! Come on Birdy! Let's dance!" Yang shouted with a grin as she proceeded to fire her Ember Celica, Blake switched Gambol Shroud to it's gun form and assisted Yang with it's fire. The bullets blasting against the face of the Nevermore, causing it to screech loudly and fly in a decent.

"Woo hoo! We blasted it down! Team Bumblebee rules!" Yang shouted punching the air.

"Team Bumblebee?" Blake questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah. Since I have long blonde hair and yellow t-shirt and you wear that black bow with your black hair. We make Yellow and Black, which is the colour of a bumblebee! Ain't it cute!" Yang said with a grin.

"Sure," Blake rolled her eyes at Yang being... Yang. But still let an amused smile show on her face.

"There's no way it would be that easy!" Weiss shouted to the now dubbed 'Bumblebee' in annoyance. Ruby quickly walked over to the edge of the ship to see that the Nevermore was now swooping up to ram the side of the aircraft. This was her chance.

"Weiss!" Ruby called her partner who quickly walked to Ruby's side, almost tripping due to having one magnet on her foot. As she went to Ruby's side she immediately felt something warm and soft tightly grip her hand. Once realizing it was Ruby's hand holding her Weiss began to feel hot around the cheeks. She quickly shook her head. Why was she acting like this? It was probably because she was still embarrassed from when her face landed on Ruby's... chest. Yes. That was it.

"On the count of three. We jump!" Ruby shouted, bringing Weiss back to reality and what Ruby was about to drag her into doing.

"Jump?" Weiss shrieked as she looked down to the oncoming Nevermore with it's mouth wide open.

"One!" Ruby began. Weiss was never going to do this. This was suicide! She wasn't going to jump into the mouth of a Nevermore that won't hesitate in eating her.

"Two!" However... she trusted Ruby. She never thought Ruby would put Weiss in mortal danger if she didn't have her back. So Weiss held onto that hope that her leader... her... best friend would look out for her.

"THREE!" Weiss tightly squeeze Ruby's hand as they both jumped off the ship and fell down towards the Nevermore. All Weiss saw was the Nevermore getting closer and closer until she was literally falling into it's mouth.

"RUBY!" She screamed until she was pulled to a stop. Weiss was inside the Nevermore's mouth, her hand tightly gripping Myrtenaster and Ruby's hand. While Ruby held Weiss' hand just as tightly as she held onto Crescent Rose which was jammed in the Nevermore's mouth, keeping it's beak wide open.

"Weiss! Use your dust! Make sharp shards of ice! With the ice we can rip it apart from the inside!" Ruby called to her. Weiss looked up to Ruby. Weiss remembered the last time they battled a Nevermore. She remembered when it showed weakness from being attacked from the inside. Weiss was right to put her trust in Ruby. She came through for her and gave her the perfect chance to kill the Grimm. Ruby's plan, albeit madder than the last, was going to save the ship. Weiss quickly sheathed her rapier and pulled herself up to Ruby.

"What are you...?" Ruby asked as Weiss grabbed onto Crescent Rose.

"I need both hands to use my glyphs. You'll need to grab me by my waist," Weiss explained. Ruby thought for a moment then nodded. She gripped onto her Scythe with her now free hand and quickly wrapped her legs around Weiss waist.

"Do it!" Ruby said as Weiss dropped down, only being held by her thighs. Weiss was quickly to action. She drew Myrtenaster and waved her arms gracefully as she began making glyphs down the Nevermore's throat and insides. Soon with a wave of her blade, blue dust shot from her weapon and from the Glyphs, thick long shards of ice pierced through the insides of the bird. A deafening pain-filled screech echoed from the Nevermore as it jolted around.

"Quick, let's get out of here!" Weiss shouted as she raised a hand to Ruby. The cloaked girl grabbed her partners hand and pulled Weiss back up. Both climbing from the mouth. Once looking out they could see that they would have one chance to jump back onto the ship or it's a dip in the sea.

"Jump!" Ruby shouted as she pulled Crescent Rose free. Both girls jumping out in time before being crushed by the Nevermore's beak.

"RUBY!" Yang shouted as she ran to the edge of the ship. She knew that the chances of them making it to the ship was very slim. Yang quickly extended her arm out and grabbed Ruby's hand. Ruby quickly dug her magnetic heels against the ship to keep her still. Weiss however didn't have Yang to grab her hand in time, Blake was too far away to get there in time and Weiss only had one magnetic heel. It wasn't enough to stop Weiss from sliding down the side of the ship.

"No...no no no NO!" Weiss shouted until she slipped from the ship and begun her decent.

"WEISS!" Ruby screamed. The ship just got smaller and smaller as Weiss continued to fall. This was it. This was how she was going to meet her end? Lost at sea, soon to either die of hunger or drowned. Despite the inevitable end, all she could think about was her team mates. Yang and her loud boisterous ways, Blake and her quiet reading, and Ruby... How could she fail so early at being her best team mate. Hell, it was only last night that she got her first ever best friend. She didn't want to leave her now. Not when things were starting to look up for them. She still hadn't even apologized to Ruby yet for all the nasty mean things she said at the start of the year. She just wished she could see her again. Talk to her again for one last...

"I'VE GOT YOU!" Ruby's voice screamed as she came crashing down into Weiss. Gripping a hold of the heiress in a tight hug.

"R-RUBY?! WHAT ARE YOU...!" Weiss started but was interrupted when both girls splashed into the water. Unable to see due to the salt water stinging here eyes Weiss kicked out in all directions, trying to kick up to the surface. After a while something grabbed Weiss hand and pulled her up to the surface.

"Weiss! Are you hurt! Are you okay!" Ruby quickly asked as she was treading water. Weiss tried to rub her eyes but that stung them even more.

"I can't see!" Weiss exclaimed irritably. She soon felt her hand be given something metal and hard.

"Here's your sword! I grabbed it before I jumped!" Ruby quickly said. Weiss quickly waved her hands gracefully and soon a glyph appeared in the water, changing it into a makeshift ice raft. It wasn't ideal but it was better than nothing. Ruby quickly swam towards it and pulled it towards Weiss. She quickly pulled herself up onto the ice raft then turned to help her partner on.

"Here," Weiss felt her arm being pulled up onto the raft and with Ruby's help, she climbed up. Wasting no time she spun her dust cylinder and with a wave of her hands she created a glyph in the air that burned with hot flames. She quickly held her hands and arms out to dry herself so she could finally wipe her eyes. Once the glyph disappeared and Weiss rubbed the salt water from her eyes she fluttered her eyes open, to see her partners worried face. Her caring partner. Her... stupid partner. Her very very stupid partner!

"Weiss! Are you okay? Your not hurt are you? How are your eyes? Can you see yet? That was pretty cool what you did with your glyphs and...OW!" Ruby began rambling but was interrupted when Weiss brought her fist down on top of her head.

"You absolute idiot! You stupid child! Why did you jump after me?! You were perfectly safe on that ship! Now your stuck here with me stranded in the middle of the ocean! Your the team leader Ruby! Your suppose to be there to lead Yang and Blake! Be the best huntress Remnant has ever seen! How could you just throw that all away by jumping off that...!" Weiss lectured but came to a stop when Ruby's shoulders began to shudder up and down, her hair covering her eyes. Was she crying? Not that Weiss wasn't happy, if not touched deeply inside, that Ruby jumped after her. But Weiss didn't want Ruby to throw her life away for her partner. In the heat of the moment she truly believed that her life wasn't important enough to be saved. She wasn't a great war hero. She wasn't a esteemed huntress. She certainly wasn't the nicest or friendliest person either. Yet Ruby jumped off an aircraft for her, and she soon heard the reason why.

"I... I know I'm a child... I've... been called it enough to know... being the youngest and all... But I... I... I don't want you to leave me!" She shouted through her barely contained sobs. Weiss felt the horrid feeling of guilt twist her stomach as she watched Ruby's saddened face.

"I know it's selfish... but everyone leaves me... everyone I like and grow to love dies... family... friends... I know I made a joke of me being okay if you haunted me... but I want you with me alive! I've already lost another friend... I don't want to loose my best friend after having you for less than a day!" Ruby's inner wall that kept her sadness at bay shattered as the tears slid down her red cheeks. Weiss sighed and crawled over to her partner, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Come on Ruby... there's enough salt in the water... let's not add more," Weiss said, trying to make a joke to cheer her leader up. "I'm sorry."

This caused Ruby to look up. This was probably the first time she ever heard Weiss apologies. Weiss never apologized for anything, it was just the way she was. But here she was now with a saddened look on her face, apologizing to Ruby right now.

"I'm sorry for... yelling at you. I know you were caring for me. But...," Weiss looked down as her cheeks began to burn red like her partner. "But I don't want anything happening to you either. Your my... only true friend Ruby. I'm not important enough for you to waste you life over."

"That's not true! You are super important in the team! Your the one who pushes me to be the best I can be. The one that trains me and helps fix problems for me in school... Your very important...," Ruby desperately said as she whipped her cheeks. Weiss felt touched by Ruby's words, being reminded that the red cloaked girl cared for their friendship that she tried so hard to get. Weiss let out another sigh but looked back to Ruby with a genuine caring smile.

"You are such a dolt," She said as she placed a hand on Ruby's and ruffled her dripping hair. Ruby flailed her arms to fend of Weiss hand with a smile.

"But I'm your dolt, right?" Ruby asked with a smile. Weiss couldn't help but let a small chuckle escape the throat.

"Of course," She answered with a nod.

"Well well well...," A deep gruff voice startled both the girls as they turned to see that a boat had pulled up beside them. The two girls were caught up in their chat they didn't even notice it, nor the intimidating wolf faunus looking down upon them. His wolf ears and his grin showing off his fangs made that fact clear. His hair resting on his shoulders as he scratches his bristly beard.

"Looks like I hit the jackpot..."

_**AN: **_**Wow I actually did the second chapter and god damnit did it go completely off track here :S I should hopefully get in back on track and continue this story.**

**So yeah it's going to be a build up to Ruby and Weiss getting together instead of them confessing straight away. Wanna build up the tension and drama afterall :P Especially for what I've got planned. However I've got so many ideas I don't think I'll be able to implement them all in this story... actually I can't. So the other solution is start another story which I don't wanna do. Since I'm unsure if I'll finish this story and such I don't want to add another story on top of this in case I discontinue it.**

**But anyway that's all from me. Hope you guys follow/fav/leave a review :D**


End file.
